1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner which exhibits a cleaning function which utilizes a rotating brush or a suction device, and another cleaning function which utilizes a cleaning sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric cleaners are widely used for cleaning floors in most typical households. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-314096 discloses a light weight cleaning tool which is easy to operate and enables any noticeable dirt to be cleaned with less effort than would be required with an electric cleaner. This cleaning tool utilizes a disposable cleaning sheet which is mounted to a holder, and by using a wiping action, dirt is collected on the surface of the cleaning sheet. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-77423 discloses a small electric cleaner with good ease of operation. This cleaner uses a battery driven rotating brush which sweeps up and collects any dirt.
The cleaning tool with a cleaning sheet collects dirt by capturing the dirt within the fibers of the sheet, which is formed from a nonwoven fabric or the like, and is consequently very effective in removing hair and dust. Furthermore, the sheet will also absorb liquids. However, the collection and removal of comparatively large pieces of dirt such as breadcrumbs, or comparatively heavy pieces of dirt such as sand is difficult.
In contrast, the rotating brush cleaner is very effective in removing heavy pieces of dirt such as breadcrumbs or sand. However, the removal of very fine dirt particles or soiling such as dust, and the removal of liquids is difficult.
Consequently, neither the aforementioned cleaning tool nor the cleaner are able to provide adequate cleaning of a wide range of dirt, soiling and liquids.